1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for producing thin pieces of chocolate, in particular slices of chocolate, whereby the chocolate is melted and is provided in the shape of flat, thin pieces on a conveying device and is made to stiffen thereupon.
"Chocolate" is understood here in the broadest sense. Both bitter chocolate and milk chocolate or even white chocolate and so-called fantasy chocolate are included.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
According to a known method, chocolate is melted, provided on an endless conveyor belt in the shape of thin slices and finally cooled down until the slices have stiffened.
It is clear that, as the slices are provided on a conveyor belt, they will have a flat side after they-have stiffened and will have a flat look as a whole.
Nowadays, however, many snacks and such are made in eye-catching shapes, and it is interesting from a commercial point of view to this with chocolate as well.
It is not possible, however, to apply the same methods to chocolate as are used for snacks, which are baked.
One possibility of giving the thin pieces of chocolate a special shape would consist of shaping the pieces manually one after the other, right before they have completely stiffened.
It is clear that such a method is very labour-intensive and is not suitable for industrial production.
Another method consists in using moulds and shaping the thin pieces of chocolate in an analogous manner as the chocolate coverings of pralines, but this also is time-consuming.
Leading the slices over a cylinder provided with grooves is not feasible, as it is not possible in the case of chocolate to precisely determine the exact transition from deformable to sufficiently stiff, and the slices would moreover stick to the cylinder.